Professor Layton and the Atlantean Legacy
by The Time Traveler
Summary: It started with a letter to an island to help decipher a relic, but when truths are revealed the famous Professor and his companions get dragged into on the greatest adventures of all time.


Professor Layton and the Atlantis Legacy

AN: This idea weighed on my head a few times and now, I have the ambition to bring it to the surface! Enjoy! Also I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 1

The Arrival and Suspicions

It was a calm day on the open waters. Riding on the waves was a small bustling ship that was transporting cargo and a few passengers to a small remote island. On the deck was a small boy. He was dressed mainly in a blue sweater with a white shirt underneath and greenish shorts and had a small blue cap on his head. He had on a pair of black buckle shoes and to the sides were a pair of suspenders which he let dangle from his hips. He had brown hair and was a bit short. Around his shoulder was a strap for a small brown bag.

Standing next to him on the deck was a young girl presumably older than the boy. She had light brown hear with a slight white streak running down it. It was put up into a ponytail held back by a red ribbon. She had an oval shaped face. She wore a peach colored Victorian styled dress with white sleeves and tall knee length high heeled boots.

They turned smiled and looked back out over the waters. They were soon joined by a very tall and very professional looking young man wearing a very tall top hat on his head. He had small beady eyes and was wearing a black overcoat over an orange shirt. He had black pants and black shoes on.

"I knew I would find you two up here", he said.

"Sorry Professor", said the boy. "I just thought. . ."

"No need to explain Luke", said the man as he lightly adjusted his hat, "After all even a true gentleman should have a moment to enjoy the good sea air."

This man was none other than the famous Professor Hershal Layton of Grossenheler University in London. The two with him was his self-proclaimed apprentice, Luke Triton, and his ward, Flora Reynalds.

He approached them and took a view of the sea along with them. In his hand was a letter.

"Professor", asked Flora. "Is that?"

"Yes Flora", said Layton, "The reason why we are here and headed for our destination."

"Why is that", asked Flora.

"Professor is it okay if I share it with her", asked Luke.

Smiling, Layton handed the letter over to Luke and said, "By all means."

Luke took the letter and read it aloud enough for Flora to hear.

_Dear Professor Layton,_

_I am sure you are aware of this but your reputation as an archeologist and a puzzle solver is greatly known and is practically seamless. I am fully aware you get requests like this all the time, but I am one in serious need of your skills. I humbly invite you to my humble abode to discuss this matter with you in person. I am afraid it's far too great to explain it further here in this letter. There will be a boat at the docks waiting to take you in two days time from when you receive this letter. I humbly await you._

_Sincerely,_

_An anonymous friend._

"This sounds a bit fishy Professor", said Luke.

"Yes I have to agree Luke", said Layton. "However, whoever this person is and whatever he's hiding does warrant investigation. I am curious as to what he needs me for. It could prove intriguing."

"Is it also because a true gentleman wouldn't turn down an invitation", asked Luke. This earned a chuckle from Layton.

"Yes, you could say that, but bear in mind Luke a true gentleman also exercises caution", said Layton.

"Professor", shouted Flora. "Look there it is!"

Sure enough they saw a small island. There was a small patch of forest leading from a huge mountain, probably a volcano. They could make out a small port and possibly a few houses. At the lip of the volcano Layton could make out a small mansion like house. He looked at it suspiciously.

"Looks very lovely", said Flora.

"I think this will be a nice visit", said Luke.

Layton simply nodded. Something told him this wouldn't be a peaceful visit.

* * *

The group departed the moment the ship docked. As they came ashore they were confronted with a group of solders, all of them were wearing the same grey uniform and wearing a pointed hood with a white mask. One of them wore a more elaborate uniform and his mask and an eye with a small red streak pointing down the nose.

"Are you Professor Herschel Layton", he asked.

Layton looked at him stern and shifted his hat. "Yes, I am good sir. And whom may I ask are you?"

"That is of no importance. All you need to know is our leader, Lord Gargoyle, has instructed us to have you escorted and taken to his estate at once", he replied.

"Gargoyle, so that's his name", said Luke.

"Apprently so", said Layton. "Come on you two."

The soldiers parted and allowed them access to a car that was attached to what appeared to be a huge robot.

"Hold it", said the lead. "This was for the Professor only, you two be on your way!"

The two gasped in fear and surprise.

"My pardon my good sir but those two happen to be with me. That's my wad Flora and this is. . " started Layton.

"I'm Luke! Laytons number one apprentice" he shouted holding up one finger.

The lead soldier laughed. "You an apprentice? Your just a scrawny kid."

"In any case he and Flora are with me, and either they go with me or we will make our own way", said Layton.

The guard hummed. "Very well. I will have to inform Lord Gargoyle you have company. Anyway all of you get in the car. Leave your luggage they will be taken care of."

They nod and enter the car. The robot starts up clinking along pulling the car.

"Thanks Professor", said Flora.

"I would never leave you behind", said Layton, "but then again that's what a gentleman does." He finished that with a smile and a slight tip of his hat.

* * *

The car ride was almost long and uneventful but they did see a few panicked villagers as they pass by. This gave the group the impression the masked men aren't entirely liked.

They drive into a strange cave that was illuminated by several electrical lights. They then stopped at what appeared to be a docking area for the robot and a place for the car. There was a lift nearby and the soldiers informed they were to take the lift.

"Lord Gargoyle will be awaiting you once you get off", he informed them. At that the lift began to rise.

It seemed a pretty long yet fast ride. As they rose they began to ponder the situation.

"Professor I am a bit worried", said Luke.

"Yes", said Layton, "I admit I am a bit nervous myself. I find all this a bit shady."

The lift soon stopped and the doors opened to reveal the inner contours of what could only be described as a castle. They stepped out almost in awe at this.

"Welcome Professor", said a voice to their left. They looked to se a man wearing a red suit. His hands hand gloves with a eye symbol on them and his mask had the same symbol. "It is an honor to have you here."

"I take it you this 'Gargoyle' those men spoke of earlier", asked Layton.

"Yes", said Gargoyle. "Please follow me, I have some tea and refreshments ready for while I explain why I need you here."

With that Gargoyle turned and began to walk down the hallway. Layton turned to his comrades, nodded and began to follow him.

Gargoyle led them down the hallways til they reached a small sitting room with two elaborate sofas facing each other. In the center was a small tray of tea and some pastries.

"Have a seat and please help yourselves", said Gargoyle. Luke smiled and headed to the sofa almost at once. Flora took a sit on the other side and Layton had a seat and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Thanks for your hospitality Gargoyle", said Layton as Gargoyle sat across from them.

"It's my pleasure, now I suppose your wondering why I asked you to come here", said Gargoyle.

"Yes", said Layton, "I am curious as to what's so secret you couldn't explain it over the letter."

"What I hold could be the answer to the problems mankind keeps facing. But should we solve this little riddle, we could put an end to mankinds greatest mistakes, such as war", said Gargoyle.

Luke gasps, "It's that powerful!?"

"More than you think young man", said Gargoyle. "Yes what we uncovered may infact be a great boon. It is science from a long ago civilization."

"And what civilization is that", asked Layton.

Gargoyle then placed a piece of paper in front of him. "Why don't you find out for yourself. If you really are THE Professor Layton, you should have no trouble solving this puzzle."

He looked at it on it was the sentence:

_At the lake a noble traveler is striking._

_Use the first to find the word._

Layton hummed and looked it over. Then smirked and said plainly, "Atlantis"

The children smiled at this knowing the Professor could crack this no problem but then gasped.

"Wait Professor you mean", asked Luke.

"You have an artifact from the long lost city of Atlantis", said Layton smirking and pointing at Gargoyle as he stood.

"Excellent. And in record time I might add", said Gargoyle.

"A artifact from Atlantis", gasped Luke, "This is incredible!"

"Now you know why I had to keep this confidential", said Gargoyle.

"Yes millions would want such a discovery", said Layton. "But sir why would you require my assistance."

"To my knowledge the artifact contains a formula for a long lost relic, or more specifically how to create one", said Gargoyle. "If this is achieved this could benefit all mankind."

"That is incredible" gasped Flora.

"Yes", said Layton adjusting his hat. "If that's the case I would be more than happy to help aiding you deciphering and understanding this relic."

"Thanks. You may start as early as tomorrow. You are probably weary from your travels. Please take the rest of the day to relax. Then tomorrow I will show it to you", said Gargoyle.

"Thanks that's very generous of you", said Layton.

Gargoyle looked to a masked butler. "Show the Professor and his companions to their quarters."

"Yes sir", he said. "Come with me."

As Layton followed he gave a stern look. Something inside him told him something was off abut this masked fellow.

To be continued. . .

AN: Well you like it? Hate it? I hope you enjoyed this concept! I plan on writing more so stay tuned! "See you in the future!"


End file.
